


Brat

by littlemisskookie



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ass Play, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk?, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Grinding?, Humiliation, Jealousy, Masturbation, Oral, Pegging, Public Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Sucking…?, Voyeurism, Weird Themes, assplay, blowjob, handjob, intercourse, sex toy, slight exhibitionism, slight humiliation, sub!yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: You’re the domme, he’s the brat. But things won’t stay as simple as that.





	1. Chapter 1

You were a close friend of Yoongi’s, one who he trusted with perhaps anything. He trusted you with the information of his crush, and you kept the secret closely guarding, not letting out a single peep about it. You two were close, knowing each other for years. He trusted you, and you never failed him.

So shouldn’t he trust you when it came to dominating him?

Yoongi knew that you were a domme, it wasn’t hard to figure out. When he saw countless stammering guys come up to you, and how you’d bat your lashes innocently. Yoongi never understood why your handsome dates turned out to be shy and timid, always having red cheeks when you approached them, and they seemed so nervous. Yoongi would always raise a brow to you, and you’d simply shrug and laugh blissfully.

It wasn’t until later that you confessed you were a domme in bed, and from the boys’ reactions, he could tell you were rather dedicated to it. You simply shrugged, offering to go into detail about some of the things you did to your men, though in a rather sarcastic manner that told Yoongi you weren’t planning on following through with it, and though Yoongi told you it was alright, curiosity couldn’t help but overwhelm him.

He spent the rest of the night looking up what domme women typically did to men, and he admitted he had almost no experience when it came to these things. It involved a lot of butt stuff, some of it including whips and floggers, and Yoongi’s cheeks burned with the thought of you doing it to those men. He felt as though he were invading your privacy, but he couldn’t help but be fascinated with the idea.

He would have never pegged you for the dominant type, to be honest. Yoongi always saw you as so cute, shorter than him, not a speck of a dominating aura surrounding you. But perhaps that wasn’t the case. Yoongi admittedly had never been with a dominant woman before, but as he found himself searching up more and more porn involving dommes, he couldn’t help but fantasize with the possibility, as though it opened up an entirely new opportunity to him.

Though, he wasn’t quite sure how he’d feel about you in lingerie and leather boots, with a whip in your hand.

But it made sense. He knew his crush was going nowhere, and frankly, he needed something to distract himself to rid himself of the thoughts of something that wasn’t going to happen. He trusted you with any secrets he wished to spill, and you clearly had enough experience. He trusted you, but it was up to you.

And Yoongi was glad that he didn’t order anything, knowing he probably spit it all out the moment he saw your face when he brought up the suggestion. You two were in a coffee shop, Yoongi deciding not to order anything and you yourself getting a pastry and a cup of coffee. But the moment Yoongi questioned under his breath whether or not you’d be willing to be his domme, your hand froze in the air, mouth already gaping to eat the pastry, but now simply gaping in shock. Your eyes were trained on him, and your food dropped back onto your plate.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” you laughed. “Real funny, Yoongi. Didn’t take you for the jokester when it came to that.”

“I’m serious,” Yoongi sighed, exasperated already. “I’ve never been with a domme, in all seriousness. But I’m not going to pick just anyone. Besides, I trust you, and you seem to know what you’re doing. You have experience. You’re the perfect candidate.”

You pursed your lips, giving him a skeptical look. “I don’t know, Yoongi. What about Sana?”

Yoongi winced slightly at the name, grimacing. “I think you and I both know that’s not going anywhere.”

You were still hesitant. “I don’t know, Yoongi… Are you sure about this?”

“I understand if you’re uncomfortable,” he sighed. “It’s weird for me to come to you about this, I mean we’re friends and all, and it’s silly of me to come to you for this. I just figured that if I were to start getting into this stuff- because I’m curious and such- that I’d do it with you.”

You gave him a longing look, letting out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Yoongi perked up. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” you nodded. “But you’re not going to get exceptions, understand that. You’ll have to follow the same rules as any of my other pets.”

 _Pet_.

The word made Yoongi’s stomach twist. He was going to be a twist. He shifted, and he could tell you noticed, from the way your mouth twisted into a smirk.

“Alright, that’s fine,” Yoongi murmured. “What are the rules?”

“One,” you held up a finger. “You’re going to need to have a safeword. If at any point I cross the line, notify me immediately. I’m not going to go soft, Yoongi. That’s not how I work. I’m going to give you the full experience of being a pet, and it’s definitely something you never tried before. Something tells me you’re vanilla, and this is definitely not that. I need you to understand that. So if at any point you’re too uncomfortable or you don’t like something, you need to use your safe word.”

“Got it,” he nodded, scanning the room as he quickly tried to think of a word. “It can be anything, right?”

“Anything at all,” you nodded.

His eyes flew down to your pastry- a cinnamon roll. “Cinnamon,” he blurted out.

“Alright, cinnamon,” you said, glancing down at the pastry on your plate. You dismissed the fact that he essentially named the first thing he saw, and continued. “Second, you need to be willing to do whatever I say, whenever I say. If you aren’t willing, just use your safe word and we can forget it all together. But this is a standard rule I use for any pets. I want to know if they’re committed to it and if they’re obedient. I like spontaneity, and seeing exactly how far I can push the boundaries.”

Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek, unsure. “What kind of things?”

“Many,” you winked. “But you have to be willing to go all in. I’m not the type to waste my time. I’m there to make sure whoever I’m with feels good, and sometimes experiencing new and exciting things makes it all the more enjoyable.”

“Alright,” Yoongi nodded. “I trust you. I can do that.”

“You realize I mean anytime, right?” you cocked your head to the side. “You probably want to think about this. You’re inexperienced, and you won’t be used to these requests or the environments I’ll make you do them. Nothing bad will happen, but it definitely won’t be easy. Are you positive about this?”

“Absolutely,” he assured you.

“Yoongi. I’m serious. You’re the submissive. This might include pegging, flogging, buttplugs, toys, exhibitionism, ropes- the possibilities are endless. This isn’t your everyday fuck.”

“Do you have to be so loud?” he hissed, trying to motion for you to lower your voice as you smirked.

You quirked a brow. “What? Already getting flustered? This is nothing for what I’ll put you through, you know. I’ve got a mouth filthier than your own at times, Yoongi, and some people are going to hear snippets of our conversations. There’s a lot that’s going to happen if you agree to this. Humiliation is going to play a role in how things are going to play between us. Can you handle it?”

Yoongi gritted his teeth, nodding firmly, though his stomach twisted with suppressed excitement at your words, pooling down to his abdomen. “Next rule.”

You shrugged, almost as if to say it’s on you. “Third. Everything stays between us. I typically have no problem regarding this rule, but I want you to know that everything that happens is confidential and stays between us. I doubt you’d tell, and I know I want, but this is more of an assurance. Some guys get antsy at the thought that I’d spread information, and while I’m not going to whip out some contract as though we’re in Fifty Shades of Grey, I think you can trust whatever happens to be kept safe.”

“Understood,” the boy sighed. “You do this often, don’t you?”

You hummed in response, shrugging. “Those are all of the rules. Oh, and there’s a simple system, though it isn’t a rule. Act bad, get punished. Act good, get rewarded. That’s all there is to it really.”

“Alright,” he said. “I think I’ve got it.”

You sniffed at the air, looking up. “Say, Yoongi, when’s the last time you took a shower?”

Yoongi’s brows scrunched, and he sniffed the inside of his shirt. He seemed to smell fine. “Uh, just before we got here… why?”

“No reason.” You smiled, looking down at your pastry. “You know, I’m not so hungry anymore. Why don’t you and I go out and go for a walk, hm?”

There was something in the way your eyes glinted that made Yoongi realize you weren’t planning on some everyday walk. This was a test. To see if he was really going all in for this scheme of yours.

“Sure,” he agreed, his face stony as you threw out your empty coffee cup, throwing away the half eaten pastry without a care in the world. You two exited the place, and you were chatting casually with him, acting as though he didn’t just ask for you to eventually fuck him but moments earlier. He was uneasy, waiting for the moment where you’d do something unexpected.

He tried to picture you dominating him. You were so friendly and so sweet most of the time, how were you going to order him around? He tried to picture it, but he couldn’t wipe away the sweet smile from his mind, especially when you were in front of him, beaming brightly.

He found you leading him to a rather secluded section, where hardly anyone was walking on the streets, and no one seemed to be nearby. For a moment he thought you were going to whip out a gun and shoot him right there, with no witnesses, giving him two pew pews! to the head as he was struck dead. What you did next was partly expected, and yet unexpected.

“Go into that alley,” you ordered.

He furrowed his brows, turning back to you, frozen. “What?”

You quirked a brow, “Are you going to act good or do what I say? Now, get in the alley,  _pet_.”

His eyes widened as he realized exactly what was going on, and he felt jolts of excitement. He bit on the inside of his cheek, slowly walking into the alley, looking back to you. “What now?” he snapped out of nervousness, his tone sharp.

“Don’t get attitude unless you want the punishment you deserve,” you reminded him. You seemed to switch off the sweet side of you, giving off an aura of power and authority. Yoongi was amazed. “Now, bend over against the wall.”

Yoongi’s eyes were wide. “Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” you quirked a brow.

“This is in public! Someone could walk by in a moment and see,” he hissed quietly.

You grinned. “Sounds like your problem, not mine. Now, bend over like a good pet.”

Yoongi was hesitant, but he took a deep breath, doing as you requested as he planted his hands firmly against the rough brick, bending over until his ass stuck out. You hummed in approval, though you weren’t satisfied. “That’s good. Now, why don’t you slip your pants down until they’re around your knees, hm?”

“We’re doing this in an alley way!” he whispered to you.

“Are you talking back?” you grinned. “Because I can do much worse if that’s the case…”

“So what if I am?” he spat. “The rules didn’t say I couldn’t speak back.”

“True,” you sighed. “Guess I’ve got a brat on my hands, hm? I guess someone’s going to have to put you in line. Now, why don’t you remind me what your safe word is?”

“Cinnamon,” Yoongi said, his voice uneasy.

“Remember that,” you said. Yoongi yelped as your hand slapped against his ass, and he felt the sharp blow through his jeans. He gritted his teeth, pressing his forehead against the brick wall. You waited, as though you expected him to want out already, but Yoongi persisted, staying perfectly still. You took his silence as obedience, grinning in satisfaction at the reminder you were in charge, and it was your job to put him in his rightful place as a submissive. “Pants down.  _Now_.”

Yoongi obliged, feeling somewhat vulnerable as he undid his buckle, slipping the waistband down to around his knees and raising his hands to press once more against the wall. You hummed. “Spread your legs,” you commanded.

Yoongi stared down at his cock, slowly twitching and hardening with arousal. Fuck. He spread his legs a bit, though the jeans restricted how far he could go. Still, it seemed to sate you, and your tongue clicked in approval.

“What a view,” you mused. Yoongi stared straight at the wall, feeling vulnerable as the cold air nipped at regions he would have never thought would be so exposed. Usually, when he was with a woman, the view was his cock. Instead, the hard member was turned away from you, and you were staring at his ass instead. “Yoongi, you have such a pretty ass, you know that? Why don’t you spread those cheeks for me, hm pet?”

Yoongi reached behind, grabbing the flesh and pulling it apart, revealing himself to you. His cheeks were flushed, and he never before felt so exposed.

“What? Nothing snarky to say, brat?” you grinned.

“Get on with it already,” he muttered. “How long do I have to pose like this before you do something?”

“There’s my pet,” you chuckled. Yoongi shivered, feeling you fingers trail over his ass, curving to the skin beneath one of his cheeks, his own hands slipping off to slap against the wall. Your hands rubbed over the flesh, massaging it in your palms, warming the skin. “I’m going to need you to relax, Yoongi. You’re so tense…”

Yoongi nodded, doing his best to relax as you kept rolling the flesh in your palms, massaging him thoroughly until his muscles were lax and his skin felt warm. You ruffled through your purse, pulling out a small bottle, popping open the lid and putting some liquid on your fingers.

“Do you carry lube around in your purse?” Yoongi asked.

You smirked. “I told you before, I like spontaneity. You never know when you might need some.”

He looked back, seeing how you rubbed the lube over your fingers, getting them thoroughly lubricated. You then pressed them at the edge of his entrance, circling around it in a teasing manner. You didn’t stop.

Yoongi felt tense, anticipating your first move, but you didn’t do it yet, simply continuing to tease. He started to get frustrated, craning his neck to glare at you. “Are you going to be some sort of cocktease or- ah f- _fuck_!”

Your other cupped hand sharply slapped against his ass, bouncing against the lower cheek. It stung, especially now that he no longer had any fabric to lessen the blow. Yoongi hissed out, curling his fists as you continued to circle your fingers around the area he wanted you to enter, your hand now tenderly massaging the reddened skin as you tugged it to the side, keeping him exposed.

“I want you to beg, pet,” you said simply, a smile in your voice as you taunted him. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck my fingers into your dirty little hole.”

Yoongi gulped, gnawing on his lip. “Please, Y/N. Can you fuck me with your fingers? I-I really… fuck… I really want to feel you inside me.”

You smiled. “Good pet,” you praised him. “Now, why don’t you relax. We don’t want you getting hurt, now do we?”

Yoongi relaxed his muscles, taking in deep breaths as you started slowly pushing a single digit into him, the lubrication making it an easy slide. The lube was warm, warming his insides against his walls as you slowly pumped into him, helping him relax. At some point you added another finger, making slow scissoring motions to stretch him out. Your fingers slowly pumped into him, and it wasn’t until you slightly curled your fingers towards his navel that he let out a moan, feeling jolts of pleasure at the small movement.

You stilled. Success.

You started pumping your fingers again, deliberately hitting his prostate as he let out small whimpers. Now this, he was unused to this. But it felt too good to deny, and his cock was already becoming rigid, the arousal and pleasure making it stone hard. You kept on hitting his prostate, your lubed up fingers sliding easily as they brushed against his walls.

He moaned out, biting on his lips as you continued your movements.

“What was that? Does my pet like my fingers abusing his filthy hole?” you teased, continuing to let the jolts flare throughout his body.

“S-Shut up-” It ended with a high pitched whine, and Yoongi was unable to control his moans for something so foreign that felt so pleasurable.

“Little Min is enjoying this, hm?” you giggled, knowing he was close as you peeked to his front, spotting pearls of precum start to seep from the tip. “Being fingered in a dark alleyway, where anyone can see? Would you like that? For someone to see exactly what a dirty pet you are, moaning with my fingers inside of you. Or do you have something else bratty to say?”

He whimpered in response, squeezing his eyes shut. He was so close already. You were angling it so well, and everything was becoming overwhelming. “T-Touch me,” he begged, desperately wishing for you to grip his rigid member. He was so close to cumming, he could feel it. He was on the edge.

“No,” you said simply. “I’m not going to lay a single hand on you. You’re going to cum with my fingers inside of you, and that’s it.”

He was starting to cum, the white liquid starting to shoot out from his member. He heard a gasp and whipped his head around, a middle-aged woman gawking at the two of you from the entryway of the narrow alley. Yoongi groaned, the cum continuing to shoot off and to the wall, sticking to the brick.

His face flushed darkly as you slipped your fingers out of him, turning to the woman. “Nothing to see here, ma'am,” you said cheerily, wiping the lube and juices onto your pants as you smiled at her.

Quickly, she scurried away, and you turned back to Yoongi. “You alright, Yoongi?”

“I-I,” the boy stammered, gulping. “I’m great.”

“You sure? I didn’t think we’d get caught. You probably aren’t ready for that sort of thing,” you said in sympathy. “You probably don’t want to continue this actually, huh? I understand I mean-”

“We’re doing that again,” Yoongi panted, his eyes looking over to the spot he left on the wall. Hastily he yanked his pants back up, shoving his softening cock as he glanced to you, a nervous smirk on his face. “That was the greatest orgasm I’ve ever had.”

You were momentarily stunned, but the expression wiped off your face in an instant as you grinned at him. “Then consider yourself officially mine,  _pet_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yoongi continue your sexual relationship, only gor him to get humiliated in an act in front of his crush.

You had opened the door, wearing a revealing, tight black dress. Yoongi was rather dressed down in comparison and wasn’t quite sure why you were wearing such a revealing outfit. You simply beamed brightly at him. “Yoongi, glad you could make it!”

“Uh, yeah, no problem,” he muttered. He coughed awkwardly as you welcomed him in. “Er, is there a reason you’re so dressed up?”

“You and I are going to the club with a few friends,” you shrugged.

“What? Then what’d you tell me to… clean up for?” Yoongi’s cheeks reddened. “I mean, I thought we’d be doing other stuff.”

“We still are, pet,” you purred, patting his cheek. “Who says we can’t do both at the same time?”

Yoongi scrunched his brows together. “I’m not comprehending.”

“Just trust me,” you smirked mischievously. “And that’s not even the best part!”

“What’s the best part?” he asked you, nervous.

“Sana’s going to be there,” you laughed. “I figured you could finally make an actual move on her. She’s a nice girl from what I’ve seen, and I think it’s about time you actually start trying to get out there.”

His eyes were wide. “Sana?” He thought he was mainly fooling around with you to get over her, but apparently, you had other plans.

“Just trust me,” you repeated, turning on your heel. You walked into the living room, picking up something small and black. You held it up before Yoongi, grinning. “Do you know what this is, Yoongi?”

His cheeks burned. “I think so, but I’m hoping I’m wrong.”

“I’m surprised you know what a buttplug is!” you exclaimed. “Have you been doing your research?”

“Well, yeah,” Yoongi admitted. “Wait- you plan for me to have that inside of me while we’re with friends?”

“Clubbing gets so boring sometimes, Yoongi,” you smirk. “So what’s wrong with having something to make things more… exciting?”

“It’s going to be weird if I’m trying to make a move knowing that this is up my ass,” Yoongi snapped. “You can’t be serious.”

Your mouth twisted into a malevolent smile. “Now, why don’t you be a good pet and bend down for me, hm? Jeans down, legs spread, and show that pretty little ass to me. I need to prepare you.”

Yoongi was vulnerable at your words, bending over the couch as he undid the zipper of his jeans, trailing them down his legs along with his boxers, spreading his cheeks to give you access. It was less patronizing than it was last time, but perhaps it was because this time he knew you saw it all before, so there was no worry that you’d find the actions or him disgusting or disappointing.

You hummed in approval, getting your purse from your coffee table and getting the same small bottle of lube and popping open the bottle. Yoongi heard the quiet, lewd sounds as you spread the lube over your digits. Your hands were teasing, spreading over his entrance until he seemed relaxed enough. You slipped in your thumb first, pushing in the digit. You switched it for a slender digit instead, pumping it quickly, and it seemed almost as though you were purposely avoiding his prostate.

Yoongi growled slightly, grumbling, “Y/N…”

“Don’t be a brat, you’ll get it to cum when I deem fit,” you scolded, swatting your hand quickly against his rear, causing him to jolt forward. You slipped in another finger, using scissoring motions to stretch him out. “I’m simply trying to prepare you for the main event, pet. If you act patient, we might get to skip to that sooner.”

“Oh, well I thought by this point we’d already be having fun, but instead you spring it up on me that we’re going to the club without notifying me first,” Yoongi snapped, his tone agitated. He wanted you to stop teasing him. He wanted you to hurry up and have him a withering mess like he was before.

As soon as the words left his lips, you slipped your fingers out. You reared your hand back, cupping it as you slapped it against his ass. “Better watch that mouth of yours,” you sneer. “You’re acting like a brat right now. And brats deserve punishments, isn’t that right?”

You slapped his ass once again, and he hissed out, relishing the way his skin stung. “Yes,” he squeaked.

“Now, pet,” you purred in a snide manner. “I think because you’ve been such a brat, you’re going to have a punishment. With each spanking I give you, I want you to count, and I want you to thank me. Are we clear?”

Your hand traveled from his neck down his spine, feather light touches, your fingers warm from the lube. Yoongi shivered. “Yes.”

There was another smack against his ass, and he jolted forward, gritting his teeth, glaring forward. “One. Thank you.”

Two more, each searing into his skin. “Two. Three. Thank you.”

Three more. Your flicks of the wrist were quick, movements fast as you made the flesh bounce. His skin was quickly starting to feel as though it was on fire from your blows. “Four, five, six. Thank you!”

You seemed to get harder and harder, continuing until tears started to leak from his eyes from the pain, and his voice strained. “Twenty-six,” he whimpered. His arms were weak by now, shaking as he tried to support himself. You weren’t going easy on him, each blow deliberate and sharp, at the very part that would hurt him most. You hit the same patch of skin each time, making sure the skin would bounce, and that the fiery touch would have him a whimpering mess. It wasn’t until you heard the desperate plea in his voice that you spread his cheeks again, sliding your thumb inside once again, your other hand massaging the flaming red skin gently.

“You did so good Yoongi,” you purred. “You handled your punishment well. I think you’re stretched out enough for me to put in the toy. Are you ready?”

Yoongi nodded eagerly in response as you stretched him out a bit more with your fingers. You pumped in a bit more lube before he felt something cold brush against his entrance. Slowly, you began to insert in inside of him, angling it in such a position that eventually, through many coos of assurance and telling him to relax, it was fully inserted, the tip brushing his prostate in a way that had him whimper.

“You’re going to keep this in you for the rest of the night,” you ordered, stepping back. “And whenever I’m in the mood, then we can finally begin the fun. Now, put on your pants, and let’s go.”

* * *

The night was young. People were dancing on one another, drinking, talking, and your small and intimate group was hanging out at the bar, chatting. You kept on throwing Yoongi side-ways glances, cocking your head Sana’s way, and then turning to beam a bright smile towards her and laugh about something, or perhaps make a witty remark.

Yoongi kept trying to tell himself that night that he’d finally make a move on her, but he was rather hesitant. This wasn’t so much his thing. He didn’t like the loud places, where everyone was shoulder to shoulder. He was an introvert, unlike you.

“Hey, Sana,” you quipped. “Why don’t you dance with Yoongi? He’s been standing there all night, and grandpa needs to move those muscles.”

Sana giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she eyed Yoongi, who was, in turn, glaring to you. He kept on feeling how the buttplug awkwardly rubbed inside of him, at first uncomfortable, but now it was becoming pleasurable. Still, it wasn’t enough, and instead, he had to mask the small teasing manner the toy gave him. If only it could rub against him more, perhaps then he’d finally get some relief. For the rest of the night though, he had to hide his boner in his jeans, and he was thankful that his oversized shirt managed to cover up any noticeable bulge.

“Very funny,” Yoongi piped, rolling his eyes. “But I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Oh, please!” Sana scoffed, putting down her glass of the strongest alcohol they had. “Y/N’s right, you haven’t moved a single muscle since we’ve got here. Dance with me old man.” She reached forward, taking his hand in hers as he was yanked over to the dance floor. He turned back to give you wide eyes, and you winked in response. He glared at you as you laughed, looking down to shuffle through the purse that hung over your shoulder.

Sana wasn’t quite planning on dancing the simple friendly way apparently. While at first she danced in front of him, her arms in the air and a smile on her face, it didn’t seem to sate her. So instead she turned around, pressing her ass against his crotch and grinding down on him, rubbing herself in circles over him. He hissed, putting his hands respectively on her hips in response to keep her swaying moves in balance, silently praying that she wouldn’t notice the bulge of his strained erection. Sana was known to get a bit too flirty on the dance floor, and add so much as a glass of beer and she’d be all over the first guy she saw.

Yoongi looked back to you, your hand still stuck in your purse, and you were laughing to one of the guys, complaining and joking about your job. Yoongi didn’t care, to be frank, but it was funny seeing how calm and relaxed you were. No one would’ve known the little secret the two of you shared.

And then he felt it.

The small buttplug was vibrating.

His eyes went wide as he stilled against Sana, staring at you in absolute shock. You didn’t so much as glance his way, though, but he noticed how your hand was still stuck in the bag. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep his cool as he moved against Sana, though the friction of her ass against his erection wasn’t helping, even if it was through the jeans. If anything, it made it worse. The vibrations seemed to spread throughout his body, and it was rubbing against his prostate in such a way that it was hard to maintain self-control. So desperately did he want to run to the bathroom and jerk himself off, moaning out as the vibrations took control of him, perhaps causing his eyes to roll back. But you wouldn’t be satisfied with that. You liked seeing him squirm, seeing how he would do in his process of being groomed as another one of your pets.

Besides, brats get punished.

But the feeling of the simultaneous brushing against his crotch and vibrations against his prostate was starting to become too much. His skin felt too hot, and he felt the pressure start to increase in his lower stomach. Sana wasn’t giving him any mercy, either, deliberately pressing herself against him, looking back and batting her lashes in a flirtatious manner.

Her arm snaked up, fingers tangling in his hair as she rubbed slow circles around his crotch. “Are you hard, Yoongi?” she whispered to him, her breath hot and steamy against his lips.

He gulped, feeling the vibrations start to get more intense. His orgasm was close, it was on the edge, and with Sana batting her lashes up at him and seemingly turned on by his own arousal, he couldn’t help it.

And he couldn’t believe he came in his pants in a crowd of strangers, with his crush grinding down against him.

He felt flustered, embarrassed, and he started to think quickly that Sana would feel the wet stain beginning to form. He stepped back, the intoxicating and numbing feeling of her fingers in his hair slipping away, and he was an absolute mess.

“I-I’ve gotta go,” he stammered, turning as quickly as he could to slip past the crowd. He caught your eye, a malevolent smile gracing your features and a devilish twinkle in your eye. His cheeks became darker as he rushed to the restroom, cleaning himself off. He felt so ashamed and so dirty, and he never before felt so humiliated. And the fact that you seemed to enjoy it, it left a twist in his stomach.

He didn’t know what to make of it.

* * *

The car ride was awkward, especially since he had to sit directly next to Sana, who you offered a ride home to. She sat with her hands in her lap, her eyes trained (for the most part) on the back of the seat in front of her, though they had a glazed expression. She refused to meet his eye.

Yoongi didn’t know what she was thinking. Perhaps she was disgusted by the fact he was hard. Maybe she felt the wet stain pressing against her ass and was too embarrassed about it to tell him. Did she think he didn’t last long? He could last plenty long, at least when there wasn’t a toy shoved far up his ass, which was thankfully turned off now. Maybe she thought he went to the bathroom to jack off. Worst of all, he was afraid she thought that he was disgusted by her and had to get away, which was farthest from the truth.

You, on the other hand, seemed to be a beaming ray of sunshine, blabbering on about nonsense as Sana simply nodded along. You seemed rather joyous, and though Yoongi had one of the best orgasms of his life, he wasn’t nearly as pumped as you seemed to be.

He started to wonder if perhaps you were purposely trying to sabotage any chance he had with Sana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi finds out more on exactly how you got your experience.

Yoongi was planning to ask you exactly what had happened back at the club. He wasn’t sure of your motivations or your hidden intentions, and with as little as he seemed to really know about you, he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling from his head. Perhaps he was overreacting, as he tends to do, but the question seemed to eat up at the back of his mind. Perhaps you just really wanted to see his reaction and play with him, and it was all in good fun in your opinion. But what if there was something else you were hiding, some motivations that had you do it at that exact moment that left him humiliated and embarrassed? Either way, he was keen on asking you.

He rapped his knuckles against your door, calling out your name. No reply. He kept on knocking on your door, saying your name again. No answer. You had called him to come here at this exact time to meet up for lunch, so why weren’t you answering? Yoongi shook his head, fishing out his keys that you let him have to your apartment, entering the threshold to find you.

The first thing he noticed with the moan.

It was coming from somewhere else in the apartment, a low moan that was distinct and clear, easily distinguishable as you. Yoongi walked towards the sound, curious as to who you were with. He found himself at your bedroom door, the door cracked open the slightest bit, giving him the perfect view of you.

You were riding what appeared to be a purple dildo, your eyes screwed shut, head tilted back, and lips parted open to let your delicious moans escape. You were wearing only a t-shirt and panties, the shirt so sweaty on your glistening skin it was like a second skin, sticking to you to show the curves of your breasts as they bounced along with your figure, nipples protruding from the thin fabric. Your panties were pushed to the side as you vigorously rubbed at your clit, rubbing small circles into the nub. Your knees were spread apart to give full access to the view of how you slid up and down the toy.

You were letting out low moans that drawled out, whimpering and biting down hard on your lip as you continued to descend upon it, your figure bouncing along as you arched your back into your own touch. Yoongi was mesmerized, unable to tear his eyes off of you as you continued to pleasure yourself.

He found himself immobile, unable to so much as move his feet as his eyes were glued on how your pussy seemed to devour the toy. Yoongi didn’t think so much when it came to pleasuring you, especially since your sexual activities with him so far mainly involved his own pleasure. But from how delicious your moans were to how good you seemed to look, sweat glistening off your skin as you tried to ride out to your high, Yoongi couldn’t help but imagine having you scream for him.

His hand went down to cup his already forming erection, and he licked his lips as he saw you. Your eyes were screwed shut, lips parted as you continued to bounce along, your hand moving at a quick pace. Yoongi started rubbing himself more frantically, his eyes trained on how skillfully you seemed to move.

He let out a low hiss, gritting his teeth as he continued to palm his growing boner, watching keenly at the scene. He stumbled forward, his hand moving to the door in an attempt to steady himself, and the cracked open door was now left ajar. Yoongi caught his balance, staring up at you.

Your eyes were wide, cheeks burning a bright red as you stared at him in both horror and embarrassment. Yoongi’s own cheeks were tinted pink, and he moved his clammy hands behind his back as he stared at you guiltily, both parties absolutely mortified at getting caught.

Your embarrassment melted away into anger quickly, with your eyes narrow and your brows furrowed. “Yoongi, what the actual fuck? Were you spying on me?” you hissed at him.

“I came at the time you told me to! I just happened to walk in,” Yoongi stammered, blabbing out his excuse for getting caught.

“So what, you think it’s okay to watch me masturbate?” you scold, your glare burning into his cowardly stare. You cocked your head to the side, narrowing your eyes a bit more as though you were pondering over a certain thought. Without further hesitation, you snapped your fingers at him, pointing down to the space before the bed. “Kneel. Here.  _Now_.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened with fear as for what you were going to do to him, and he didn’t hesitate to kneel before you, stomach plummeting as he thought over what punishment he’d receive. You stared at him with fury, your hand jutting out to grab at his chin, forcing him to look up at you instead of the ground, making him meet your eyes. Yoongi was thankful you didn’t dig in your nails, knowing even when you were angry you weren’t going to hurt him.

“What’re you going to do to me?” Yoongi asked you, gulping.

The scowl on your face was replaced with a malevolent grin, one that stretched across your features as wicked ideas seemed to play in your mind. “Oh, it’s not what  _I’m_  going to do to  _you_ ,” you assured him. “It’s what  _you’re_  going to do to  _me_.”

“I’m not following,” Yoongi stared blankly, blinking in surprise. What were you saying now?

“Since you so rudely interrupted me, and decided to be a peeping tom, I think it’s only fair for you to finish the job,” you replied coolly, sliding off the toy as you tossed it to the side on the bed.

“Wait… what?” Yoongi blinked up at you.

“I want you to eat me out Yoongi,” you said bluntly. “And I suggest you don’t waste any time, I’m not feeling particularly patient today.”

It took Yoongi a second to understand what you were saying before he settled in his spot, pushing your thighs further apart as you scooted closer to the edge of the bed, your thighs now on either side of his head. Yoongi slid your panties to the side with his thumb, looking up at you in surprise. You gave him an expectant look, leaning back to where your elbows were digging into the sheets as you watched the view of his head buried between your legs.

Yoongi licked a stripe up your slit, getting accumulated to the taste of your arousal on his tongue. Licking his lips, he then repeated the action, letting it settle on his taste buds as he got more used to it. He then dived his tongue into your hole, which was already gaping and stretched out with your use of the toy but a few minutes ago, and he began to tongue-fuck you, letting your juices settle on his tongue. The wet muscle was brushing along your walls, gathering your arousal as more of it seemed to drip from you.

He didn’t waste too much time on that, though, his lips trailing up to your already swollen, throbbing, and sensitive clit, that seemed to swell with anticipation to be touched. Yoongi attached his lips to it, letting his tongue lap at the small nub, and your thighs seemed to tense around his head.

You moaned out, feeling his tongue swirl around the small nub as he sucked and nipped at it. Yoongi smiled against your heat, replacing his hot mouth with his thumb, smirking at you. “Seems like you’re glad I walked in, huh?” he piped, watching you writhe.

Your eyes narrowed with annoyance, fingers tangling into his locks as you buried his face back between your legs and into your heat, making him lap up once again at your needy clit. “Oh, what was that?” you asked, voice laced with cockiness. “It’s  _almost_  as if  _something_  is keeping your busy little lips  _occupied_.”

Your lips were twisted into a smile, eyes locked with his as you maintained eye contact, watching as Yoongi continued to eat you out. “Yoongi, you’re so good at this you know. Who’d have thought those fluttering lips of yours would be good at something? You’re good with your tongue you know-  _shit_. And you were such a peeping tom, what a pervert. Did you like that? Watching me hop along some plastic cock? I saw you palming your erection when you stumbled in, you liked it, didn’t you?”

Yoongi hummed against your heat, vibrations tingling throughout your body as your legs tensed a bit more around his head. Your fingers were tracing random shapes into the back of his head, tugging a bit more at his scalp as you started bucking your self into him, riding against his face slightly to have his chin, nose, and cheeks coated with your arousal as well.

“I’ve never been that into exhibitionism, but I would be for you since you seem to enjoy it so much. Never took you for the type into voyeurism, Yoongi. I’d bet you really like it though, huh? Would you like to see me plunge a fake cock into my pussy, would that turn you on? Or perhaps finger myself? What if I had sex with another man in front of you, I’d bet you’d get so hard. Fuck, Yoongi, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Your breaths were getting quicker, and you were starting to buck a bit more into his mouth. He sucked harshly on your clit, already adding two fingers into your well-used pussy, pumping them into you as he curled them occasionally, making sure to scissor the two digits as he worked towards making you cum. You seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit, your small thrusts starting to get sloppy.

“Oh, fuck, don’t stop, be good for me, won’t you? Fuck fuck fuck,” you muttered, whines and mewls escaping your lips as you tugged tighter on Yoongi’s hair. “I think I’m actually going to cum, Yoongi, your tongue is so hot and warm, f-fuck!”

Your legs were shaking slightly around his head, and you continued to ride out your high on his face. Yoongi simply laid his tongue flat against your clit, letting you buck through your orgasm as it washed over you. Soon enough you were sitting back down, staring at the boy through hooded eyes, and reaching behind you.

You grabbed the purple dildo, placing it in front of you as you stared at Yoongi. At first, the man wondered whether or not you wanted him to use it on you, which confused him since you just came. But your next words really surprised him.

“Suck,” you commanded, dead serious. Yoongi’s eyes were wide, but he didn’t give it a second thought as he attached his lips around the plastic head, swirling his tongue around it as he tasted your arousal and plastic. He tried licking it clean, staring up at you as your gazes locked. You were wearing a smug look, clearly enjoying the image.

“You look so hot down there, Yoongi. My wetness all over your face, and now you’re sucking a cock. You’re good at it too, go deeper. I think you’d be good a sucking cock Yoongi, would you enjoy that? You like getting fucked in the ass, but that means nothing. You’re so good with your tongue though, why don’t you be good and clean it off for me, will you?”

Yoongi complied, his tongue pressing against the underside of the veiny plastic. You licked your lips, biting them at the sight. “Take it in deeper. I want to see you gag,” you said. Yoongi did as he was told, though he didn’t deep throat it, being rather unfamiliar with this sort of thing. Typically he would have refused to something like this, but when it came to you, he always seemed to have a hard time saying no. But he could taste your slightly dried arousal on the toy, and he couldn’t help but think whether this was what it was like when women gave blowjobs.

“Is it clean?” you ask him, pulling out the toy to examine it. It was now glistening with saliva instead of your arousal. You grinned to him, cooing as you pet his hair. “You did good, Yoongi. Really good. Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes,” he admitted, licking his lips. Your taste still lingered on his lips. “But I swear, I came here because you told me to come at this time. I didn’t mean to walk in on that.”

“That was my fault,” you chuckled, moving to place the dildo in a drawer. “I lost track of the time, completely forgot about our plans. But let me go get you a towel to wash your face, and I’ll go get some pants on, and we can head out.”

* * *

Yoongi completely forgot what he was pondering over before he got to your apartment. The topic was digging into the back of his head at the moment, but now it vanished, and he couldn’t seem to recall exactly what it was. So instead of asking you whatever pressing matters he was thinking of earlier, lunch went how it typically did.

That is, until a random guy approached your table, locked eyes with you, and told Yoongi to move. Yoongi looked to the guy in alarm, glancing back to you as if to say,  _Is this guy serious?_ You kept calm, putting on your poker face as you glanced back to Yoongi. “You heard him, move,” you said, patting the seat next to you.

Yoongi figured that if you were telling him to do something, there must be a good reason, and he didn’t hesitate to slide out of the seat in front of you to return to your side. The moment he stood, the new gentleman replaced his seat, sitting opposite of you with a keen stare. Yoongi leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Who’s this douche?” he asked.

You didn’t reply, instead placing your hand on his knee. The boy’s breath hitched, his leg tensing under your touch, and a snide smirk stretched on your lips. “How may I help you?” you asked the newcomer.

“I’m Minjun, and I assume you’re Y/N?” he asked, taking out his hand, which you eagerly shook.

“I am,” you confirmed. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve been in need of your services,” Minjun explained, a cocky grin stretching across his features. “They said if anyone could accomplish it, you would.”

Your eyes scanned him, running up and down his figure. Your hand moved over Yoongi’s erection, cupping him through his pants, and Yoongi made sure to stay dead quiet. “I’m not sure my type of services are the ones you’re looking for,” you mention. “I’m not your every day hooker, you know.”

“I’m aware,” Minjun laughed. “I also assume this is another one of your clients, isn’t he?”

“I don’t reveal that type of information,” you say, brushing off the comment. Your hands squeeze around Yoongi’s erection, and he lets out a small squeak, causing Minjun’s eyes to flicker to his. Yoongi’s cheeks burned, but he bit down on his inner cheek to keep quiet.

“Of course not,” Minjun chuckled, his gaze locking back to yours. “But I’m up for something new, and while I seriously doubt what some have said, they told me you’d be the person to come to. I’m doubtful of course, but if anyone can do it, they said you could.”

“I don’t think I’m the person you should underestimate, Minjun,” you say coolly, your lips pulling up to a smug smile. “I can have you on your knees begging for me to hit you within five seconds. I’m not one you shouldn’t take seriously.”

“Perfect, then you’re just the one I need,” Minjun smiled. He seemed cocky, arrogant, as though you were simply a kid who was overestimating her own abilities, and he was simply willing to humor you. “I think I’ll look forward to becoming one of your customers.”

Yoongi’s mind spun as your hand slowly unzipped his pants, hand creeping into the waistband as you worked at slowly taking out Yoongi’s erection- and in the middle of lunch, too. Client? Customer? What was going on? He couldn’t make sense of the conversation.

“I take it this is one of your pets?” Minjun cocked his head to the side, making eye contact with Yoongi. “Tell me, is she as good as she claims she is?”

In response, Yoongi glared, but you squeezed his erection slightly, pumping him slowly. “Answer him,” you asked, your pace quickening a bit, thumb sliding over the slit. God, Yoongi had endured so much teasing, and he was so turned on by the fact this douchebag was right in front of the two of you, and yet oblivious, that he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last.

“Y-Yeah,” he squeaked, unsure as to what exactly was going on. In reward, you tightened your grip a bit more, making your pace a bit faster. “She’s good.”

Minjun grunted in response, nodding as he glanced back to you.

“Well, Minjun, I hope you know the process to become one of my clients is rather tedious: lots of paper work,” you warned, your hand starting to pump him quicker. “Lots of rules, and I don’t take just anyone. You want to be a pet? You’re going to have to act like one- or face the consequences.”

Minjun simply smiled, nodding along, licking his lips as his eyes ran over your body. “Look forward to it,” he said simply, sliding out of the seat as he departed. “Nice meeting you, and your  _friend_  too.”

Once he was gone, you continued your pace, staring at the man’s back and rolling your eyes. “Just wait ‘til he finds out I don’t have sex with clients,” you grumble.

Yoongi clenched his jaw, gripping onto the sides of the table. “W-What is he talking about?” he asked you in quiet breaths, trying not to squirm in his seat. Your expression was one of boredom, and no one would be able to tell what was going on beneath the table based on your face. His, on the other hand, with his furrowed brows and gritted teeth, he wondered whether or not he was obvious.

“Maybe it’s about time I let you in on a secret,” you sigh, propping your head on your hand as you lean on the table, continuing your pace. Yoongi felt himself begin to swell in your touch already. “Yoongi, I’m a sex worker.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m paid to be a domme. All those boys who seemed flustered who we’d meet? They’re my clients, Yoongi,” you said in a bored tone, watching below the table as his cock was flushing with color.

“Y-You’re joking,” he stammered quietly, face burning. “Is that h-how you know all of those things-”

“Yeah,” you said, shrugging.

“Why do you do it? Do you really like sex that you made it a sort of side job?” Yoongi blurted, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed harder against the table.

“Not really, I just do it to pay off student loans,” you shrug. “You’re not a client, of course, since you’re my friend and you don’t pay me. Those other guys are though, and while most aren’t as cocky or obnoxious as that one, I’d certainly love to wipe the shit eating grin off his face.”

Yoongi felt as though he was about to burst, but he kept on trying to focus on the topic at hand. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Since I was of legal age, of course,” you assured him. “Now, you seem like you’re about to cum already. Why don’t you shoot your load at the bottom of this table, and then we can get out of here, hm?”

Yoongi bit down on his lower lip, dragging the flesh out. “I’m going to cum,” he whispered to you.

“Then cum,” you said urgently, quickening your pace. Yoongi felt his hot seed shoot out, perhaps sticking to the bottom of the table, and he struggled to maintain breathing and good composure as he felt his release, your pace slowing down as though to milk him out.

You winked at him, releasing his member to wipe it on your jeans. “Now, c'mon, let’s go already. Your mess is someone else’s problem for the night.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi walks in on an intense arguement you have with his crush, and your anger gets the best of you.

Yoongi was supposed to hang out at your place today. Only to watch movies, though. Nothing sexual, though he wouldn’t deny that if the opportunity came up. After finding out exactly what your part-time job was, it made a lot of the little puzzle pieces click in place. Though it didn’t really affect your relationship with him, it did make him feel either tense or excited when he thought about it for too long.

As Yoongi stood before your door, prepared to knock as he had done dozens of times before, he heard voices from the other side of the door. Shouting, actually. Wait no, one person shouting, and another person  _pleading_. He recognized that voice.

Sana.

Yoongi pressed himself against the door, his palms flat against the surface as he tried to concentrate on the conversation taking place. What could Sana, his crush Sana, possibly be doing in your apartment? And why were you so angry at her?

He failed to decipher exactly what you were saying, though, but from the rushed speak he didn’t think it could be good. He hadn’t seen you mad, or at least not pissed, but from the sound of it, he was scared to find out. He wasn’t typically a curious person, but the context, or lack thereof, made his rare intuitiveness peak at last.

Unfortunately, it would be wasted by the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Yoongi jumped back, seeing your door swing open to reveal a very pissed you, though your face was turned towards Sana, who stood further back into the apartment. Her fists were curled by her side as she glared at you, her body rigid and frozen.

Your own posture was stiff and heated, your breathing heavy and face red. “Now get out of m-” You stopped though, your head whipping around to see Yoongi standing before you, his fist in mid-air as though he were preparing to knock. You gritted your teeth, hissing under your breath, “Speak of the fucking devil.”

“I- er,” Yoongi’s cheeks blushed, as though he were caught attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all,” you muttered, “Sana was just leaving.”

Sana looked up at you, and your gazes locked, both of you momentarily cooling down through a moment of silent understanding. Yoongi knew it was something he wasn’t supposed to be aware of.

But then a mischevious, sweet, false smile curled into Sana’s lips. “Of course,” she said, her tone soft and disarming. “Oh, but Yoongi, might I speak with you in private before you hang out with Y/N?”

The boy blinked at her with surprise, unsure exactly what was going on. His gaze flickered to yours, your eyes steely. His own lit up with excitement at the prospect of getting to speak with Sana, but instead filled with worry, considering this was right after a clearly heated discussion between the two of you.

Sana walked closer, her eyes enchanting and twinkling with delight as she beamed towards the boy. She cocked her head to you, her eyes locked on your expression. “Unless… you’d have a problem with that, Y/N?”

You pressed your lips together, a thin line forming in replacement for your mouth. “Not at all,” you grumbled. “But don’t take too long. Yoongi and I have a movie to watch after all.”

“Perfect!” Sana beamed, taking Yoongi’s hand in hers as she walked out of your apartment. She smiled brightly at you, though you weren’t paying attention. Instead, your eyes were locked on their interwoven fingers, as though you couldn’t look away.

Yoongi, on the other hand, felt absolutely elated.

“I’ll leave you to it,” you coughed awkwardly, slamming the door shut to give the two their privacy.

Yoongi looked towards Sana, whose head was still craning to stare at your door. Her eyes dropped down to their interlocked hands, and she dropped his, wiping her hand on her skirt. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything,” she giggled awkwardly. “Just wanted to make someone je… So, anyway!”

“Was that conversation something I should be concerned about?” Yoongi asked her. “I mean, you two seemed pretty upset.”

“Not at all!” Sana laughed, shaking her hand to dismiss the mere thought. “We were just having a conversation, you shouldn’t worry about it. Just girl stuff.”

“Girl stuff?” Yoongi grunted in disbelief.

“Politics,” Sana giggled cutely. “You know those can get pretty heated sometimes.”

“Oh… right.” Sana was into politics? Well, Yoongi didn’t know much about her, so anything could be his guess truthfully.

“So, Yoongi,” Sana raised her voice. “I was wondering… would you like to go on a date with me?”

“A date?” Yoongi’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re asking me out?”

“I mean I  _did_  ask about a date,” Sana hinted, snickering at his surprise.

“I mean… yeah! Yeah, I’d love to,” Yoongi said, though his voice still showed half-disbelief. How miraculous was it that his crush was suddenly, out of the blue, asking him out?

“Great!” Sana beamed, “I’ll text you the details?”

“Yeah, uh, let me just give you my number…” Yoongi whipped out his phone, giving it to Sana so that she could put her contact in it. She put in her digits and waved goodbye, sauntering away with a flirtatious wink. Yoongi felt as though he were on a high, a breathy smile on his face as he rubbed the nape of his neck, turning back to your door with an elated feeling.

You swung the door open, your face stern and stony, eyes staring daggers at the man. Your presence demanded obedience and submission already, and Yoongi felt his knees buckle. You were wearing lingerie, black and lacy. It hugged your figure tightly. Yoongi’s eyes travel over the expanse of your clothes and long legs to see the heels you were wearing, tall and black. He audibly gulped, eyes meeting yours.

Your lips had been painted a very deep burgundy, a sexy color that complimented the devilish smirk that traced your features. Your eyes lit up to see him practically under your spell, and you curled your finger to him, beckoning him inside as you opened the door wider. Yoongi could do no more than trail after you, closing the door behind him as he hastily tried to take off his clothes.

It didn’t occur to him as he stripped bare that he was about to have sex with you right after agreeing to a date with his crush. But who could really blame his mind for failing to wander when you were looking so damn gorgeous. Eventually, you had him in the bathroom, his clothes thrown askew about your apartment in a trail. You grabbed him by the face, bringing his lips to meet your red ones.

You slipped in your tongue, and Yoongi’s eyes blew wide open, realizing this was the first time you had ever kissed him. He kissed you back, letting your tongues dance together in the heat of the moment. You pulled back, your lipstick slightly smeared as you stepped out of the bathroom, bringing a finger to your lips to tell him to be quiet. “Stay here, pet.”

Yoongi was left alone, naked in your bathroom, waiting in anticipation for whatever you had in store for him. It wasn’t until your quiet command of, “Bend over the countertop,” that he realized that you re-entered the room. He obediently did so, automatically spreading his legs, and propping his elbows up to stare down into the bathroom sink. He heard the clicking of your heels against the tiles and realized you were probably his height with those on.

Your hand opened the drawer next to him, getting some lube. Yoongi kept his head down, hearing the sound of the wet noises, perhaps the lube being spread over something. When your warm, lubed up fingers began circling his area, he braced himself, feeling the fingers dive in to properly stretch him out.

“I’ve got to prepare you for your first time being pegged,” you answered bluntly, leaning down to plant a kiss on his shoulder, a perfect red kiss mark being left on his bare skin.

Yoongi looked back, seeing the strap on you were wearing. “Does that give you any pleasure at all?” he asked out of curiosity.

You laughed, amused that he was suddenly concerned about your enjoyment. “Yes, there’s a little bump on the inside that rubs my clit each time I pound into you. Helps me rub one out in a sense.”

“Good to know,” Yoongi groaned, ducking his head down as you added two more fingers, using all three to pump into him.

“I think you’re good now,” you mumbled. “Now, I’ll be slow, but tell me when you want me to go faster, alright? I know it’s hard for first-time pets.”

Yoongi’s cock hardened with excitement, and he spread his legs a bit more, feeling the lubed head of the strap-on press against his hole, slowly pushing into him. He couldn’t believe how full and stretched out he felt once you finally got to the base, filling him completely. He let out a low groan.

“M-Move,” he said.

“You sure about that, pet? You don’t need a few more minutes?” you asked him, quirking a brow. You ran your hand over the expanse of his back, burying your fingers into his locks. “Can your pretty little ass handle it?”

“Fuck me already, Y/N,” Yoongi begged.

“You asked for it,” you grin, slowly pumping into him. Yoongi was amazed by how, after a few thrusts, you were able to angle yourself directly towards his prostate. He groaned, pressing his face directly against the cold surface of the bathroom sink, his body jerking with each thrust.

“Faster,” he grunted, hands gripping at the edge as he moaned, his voice husky and deep. You responded with sharper thrusts, sweat forming along your temple.

“Bet Sana couldn’t fuck you like this,” you muttered under your breath. “Yet you want to just agree on a date with her right outside my door? When we were supposed to be hanging out? When you could’ve been getting fucked like this, hm?”

Yoongi couldn’t respond properly, though he really wasn’t listening, instead moaning as you continued to fuck him.

“Look at yourself.” Your hands gripped his locks, yanking him up to prop his palms flat against the countertop, now no longer pressed against the countertop. Yoongi stared at his reflection in the mirror, seeing how much of a mess he was already, though he was doing more taking than giving.

“Look what a mess you are for me,” you muttered, your pace faster. “Think Sana would ruin that pretty little ass? Could she have you this fucked over already? No, she can’t. And no one else you’re going to meet will either, because you’re my little pet, and you’re only like this for me. No one else can enter this ass while I own it, hm?”

Yoongi groaned in response, his cock rigid and hard. He felt as though he were going to cum soon, and the fact that your voice was sultry and intoxicating wasn’t helping. His eyes looked at your figure in the mirror, your sweaty and concentrated form as you worked towards getting him off, ramming into him just enough to make sure you were hitting the sweet spot.

Yoongi groaned, feeling the precum on his blistering red cock form, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d last. You seemed to notice his desperation because you quickly let go of your grip on his hair and slapped him back down against the countertop, angling yourself to go deeper within the man. Your thighs were smacking against his ass, and Yoongi let out strings of curse words at your menstruations, both of you with buckling knees and sweaty skin.

“Are you close to cumming?” you asked him, only receiving whines and pants in response. “Cum for me then,  _pet_.”

It was that last word that really sent him off the edge because soon enough he saw his seed spilling out, but instead of protruding from his cock as he would’ve expected, it spilled and trickled down his head and over his shaft, making it glisten and gleam with the milky white fluid. You finally stopped ramming into him, your panting breath feeling the room as you slowly pulled out of him, your job done. Yoongi was unsure whether or not you were able to rub out a high from the strap-on, but he really wasn’t all that concerned at the moment.

You tossed him a towel and went to your bedroom, taking off the strap-on. Yoongi glanced at you, looking for- well, he wasn’t sure what he was looking for, exactly. But something felt… off.

He looked at you, your eyes cast away and trained on getting the sex toy off. You seemed standoffish and aloof, your hair a mess and skin glistening with sweat. Your lipstick was smeared from when you kissed Yoongi earlier.

“Do you want me to eat you out?” Yoongi offered, standing awkwardly in your bathroom, wiping away his mess. “I mean, I don’t mind.”

“I’m good,” you grunted, ripping off the velcro as you began to work on the lingerie.

“You sure?” Yoongi asked. You didn’t respond. Yoongi thought back to what you said earlier, about Sana, and how pissed you seemed. “Are you mad at me because I agreed to go out on a date with Sana?”

You looked up at him, your eyes giving him a deadpanned stare. “Yoongi, you’ve had a crush on Sana for a while. Who am I to stand in the way?”

“I mean… I guess it’s kind of shitty if I’m having sexual relations with you while going on dates with another girl,” Yoongi mumbled.

“What are you suggesting?” you paused. “So you want to stop me domming you or something?”

“I… I mean, I guess it makes sense,” Yoongi said quietly. “I don’t know.”

“No, you know what? We should,” you grumbled, standing up now to stamp to your dresser. You grabbed some random clothes and turned to the man. “I mean, you can’t have someone fuck you on the daily while you’ve got a girlfriend, can you?”

“We haven’t even gone on the date yet,” Yoongi reminded you. “Are you really that upset over this?”

“Upset?” you smiled, guffawing at his question. “Yoongi, why would I give a shit? It’s none of my business what you do with Sana.  _I’m_  not your girlfriend.”

“Does this have something to do with the argument the two of you had before I got here?” Yoongi asked you, grabbing his boxers from the ground to tug them on. You slipped out of the heels to slip into sweatpants, picking his jeans in his direction.

“That’s none of your business, and no, that has nothing to do with this,” you muttered.

“Then why are you acting so hasty?” Yoongi said, his eyes trailing after you as you walked out, returning with the rest of his garments.

“Yoongi, you’re the one who suggested we stop this thing going between us.  _I’m_  not acting hasty,” you grumbled, shoving the clothes into his arms. “Now get out, I’ve got stuff to do.”

“We were supposed to watch movies together, that’s bullshit!” Yoongi looked at you with wide eyes, not believing what was going on at the moment.

“Yeah, well, raincheck,” you grunted, hooking your hand around his elbow to drag him to the front door. You walked him to the hallway, slamming the door in his face with a “Good  _day_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi goes on a date with his crush.

Today was Yoongi’s first date with Sana. Yoongi still wasn’t able to believe it was finally happening. Sana was a mere illusion- a fantasy to him. And yet at 8 PM, they were going to have a date.

Yoongi wanted it to be special. Sana insisted he could plan everything- but she probably thought it’d just be dinner or something. Yoongi wanted to impress her more than that. So he had a whole event planned out that he was sure would knock her off her feet.

Why was his heart thundering so much? He was a grown ass man for God’s sake. She was just a girl.

Except she wasn’t just a girl.

In Yoongi’s mind, she was  _so_  much more than that. She was a dream come true.

Cupid must’ve shot an arrow, because the moment that she opened her apartment door to greet Yoongi, his heart stopped. His usual icy persona melted under her radiant smile. She looked like the sun. Her dress was casual, a soft blue that drew his eyes to her.

“You look great,” he blurted. “I don’t mean great- I mean, you do- but you look beau- pretty. Yeah, you look pretty.  _Really_ , pretty.” He felt his cheeks ignite in flames from embarrassment. He wanted to rip the hair from his scalp and run away as far as he could.

Sana offered a half enchanted smile, her lips pressed together. “So, what do you have planned for our date?”

“You’ll really like it. I wanted to do something… memorable. I think you’d like it. At least I hope you will,” Yoongi said.

“So I take it that this date isn’t just some dinner or movies?”

“No. Unless you’d prefer that. I’m hands down ok with whatever you want to do,” Yoongi hastily said.

She shook her head. “No, no. Don’t worry. I’m fine with whatever you have planned for the night.”

“Ok. Great!” Yoongi let out a sigh of relief, but anxiety kept his heart drumming. “We should go then, right?”

Sana took his hand, her fingers intertwined with his. The first thought that came to Yoongi’s mind was how cute and dainty her fingers were, clasped in his veiny hand. The second was how he wanted absolutely no one else with a penis near her.

* * *

The two of them laid down on a blanket in the back of Namjoon’s pickup truck. Yoongi owed the man a week’s worth of laundry for it, but as he gazed at Sana, her eyes drawn to the stars, he knew it was worth it.

“So, I did good, right? You wouldn’t have preferred a movie or something? Though I brought my laptop, so we could watch a movie if you want,” Yoongi said, nervous.

“Are you kidding? This is amazing. Impractical. Perfect,” Sana grinned, eating popcorn from the bowl in between them. “You couldn’t have done better, Yoongi. Now, stop stressing out. Enjoy our time together.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I guess since I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long I don’t want to screw it up.” His face drained of color once he blurted out the words and realized what he said. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Sana giggled. “Don’t worry. I get it.”

How could she be so perfect?

“Yoongi… there’s something I’ve been meaning to speak to you about,” Sana said softly after a few minutes, staring up at the stars.

Yoongi’s mind ran across worst-case scenarios and sunk at what the possibilities were. “Er- yeah?”

“Have you and Y/N… been together or something? Like dated?”

“What? No. She and I are just friends. I don’t like her romantically, trust me,” Yoongi confirmed, surprised by Sana’s question.

Sana bit her lip. “Ok. I thought so. Then the whole friend group would know, right? Well, here’s the real thing. You don’t have feelings for her… but have you two… had sex?”

Yoongi was silent.

Sana looked over at him, calm. “I need you to tell me the truth, Yoongi.”

“I just don’t want you to judge me and think I go around fucking random girls or friends,” Yoongi said softly.

“So… you have,” Sana said, absorbing the information.

Yoongi pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. “Do you think differently of me now that you know?”

“What? Of you? No. Of course not. You’re still the same Yoongi. I’m not judging you for having sex with Y/N. She’s very attractive after all.”

“Not as attractive as you,” Yoongi confirmed.

Sana offered a weak smile as a response.

Awkward strings of silence hung between the two, neither knowing what to say.

“Yoongi… Would you mind if I asked you another awkward question?”

Yoongi ran his hands over his face. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to ask my penis size or something.”

This earned a small snort from Sana. “No, trust me, not that.”

“Alright, go for it then. No boundaries.”

“What was it like? I mean, how was she?”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah.”

“At sex?”

“No, at knitting. Yes, at sex.”

“Oh, I dunno. She was very dominant and… experienced. She knew she was doing, more or less,” Yoongi answered honestly.

Sana was silent for a moment. “A domme? I didn’t picture her as the type.”

“Neither did I honestly. But she told me she’s like that because she works as a domme part-time. I mean I guessed she was the dominant type from when her guys would approach us- but that was before I found out they were clients.”

“Wait, hold up, she’s a sex worker?” Sana shot up, eyes wide. “So you’re a client of hers?”

“What? No. She and I didn’t have that sort of professional relationship or anything. But yeah, she used her… work ethics, I suppose you could say, on our sexual relationship. But I didn’t pay her or anything. And I mean we’ve never like, had intercourse now that I think about it,” Yoongi admitted. “So it’s not like she’s a prostitute technically… right?”

Sana’s interest peaked. “Are you still sleeping with her?”

“What? No. That ended the night you asked me out on a date, actually. Y/N said she didn’t want to do that with me when I was pursuing a relationship or things like that,” Yoongi explained. “Not that I think we’re- oh forget it.”

“So… what kind of things would she do to you?” Sana questioned, her words barely above a whisper.

“Why do you want to know?” Yoongi asked.

Sana scooted closer to him, their hips touching. There already wasn’t much room in the back of the pickup truck, but now it felt almost claustrophobic. Yoongi felt a gulp in his throat when Sana placed her delicate hand on the inside of his thigh, fingers tracing along the denim of his jeans. “I’m just… curious. I also didn’t take you as the submissive type, honestly.”

“I’m not always- that was my first time. She was the only one honestly,” Yoongi admitted, holding his breath.

“Yoongi, keep talking…” Sana said quietly, hand creeping closer to his crotch.

“I didn’t think this sort of thing would turn you on,” Yoongi said, eyes trained on her fingers.

“Neither did I,” she breathed. “If I give you a handjob will you tell me all of the stuff that happened?”

Yoongi gulped when she undid the zipper, and he bucked his hips up, pushing his jeans down to his knees. “Sure, sure- just keep going.”

She rubbed her hand on the outside of his boxers, feeling the erection that was beginning to form. “Start talking,” she said.

“I- yeah, ok, what do you want to know?” His breathing quickened as she cupped his balls, slowly dragging her hand back up his length.

“How many times?”

“Four.”

“What was the first time like?”

Yoongi ran his tongue over his lips as she tugged down the hem of the boxers with a single finger, gliding her hand in to rub his erection directly, fingers grazing the smooth skin. “I… Well, I had asked her if we could essentially sleep together because as I mentioned before, I’m typically the one in charge and- I dunno I was j-just curious- fuck, just like that.”

“Keep talking,” she encouraged, hand wrapping around his dick to slowly pump him.

“Ok, well, basically she agreed. Reluctantly, though. When we got out of the cafe where we were talking about it she told me to step into an alley and…”

“And what?” Sana stopped her movements.

“She fingered me.”

Sana bit slowly onto her lower lip, eyes widening as she processed the new information.

Yoongi felt embarrassed, his cheeks burning up at the confession. “I mean, I-”

“That’s hot,” Sana admitted. “Really hot.”

“It is?”

“Very…” Her hand began pumping again, her grip tighter and pace faster.

Yoongi tossed his head back, suppressing the urge to moan. “O-Oh, good.”

Sana scooted down between his legs, yanking on the hem of his boxers with two hands to bring it down with his jeans. Yoongi laid down, back pressing against the blanket.

“Did you cum?” she asked softly.

“Yeah. I- like I said, she’s experienced,” Yoongi said breathily.

Almost as though it were a reward, Sana licked a stripe along the side of his shaft, and the feeling of the wet flesh against his cock made Yoongi’s eyes roll back, and he wished to plead for more. “And the second time?”

Yoongi found it hard to concentrate once Sana’s pretty lips were wrapped around the head, and he let out a small groan. “Ah, ok, um… The second time. Right. You were there. Remember that night we all went clubbing?”

Sana only hummed as she bobbed her head along his dick.

“Well, that night she spanked me over her coffee table, and I had to wear a buttplug all night. And she had this little remote to vibrate it, you know? So if you remember, when we were dancing and-”

Sana popped off his dick, a string of spit connecting her lips and his cock. Her eyes were wide. “You mean-?”

Yoongi flushed with embarrassment. “Yeah.”

“That was Y/N?” Her mouth went small at the thought.

“She wanted to embarrass me because I had a crush on you. I don’t really need her help to do that, though, seeing everything I’ve already blurted out about my feelings for you tonight,” Yoongi chuckled, humming to himself as Sana offered kitten-like licks once again.

“The third?” she whispered.

Yoongi’s hand snaked to her head, threading into her locks and strands of hair. “Uh, that one was more of an accident. I had walked in on her masturbating with a dildo, and ended up having to eat her out with it.”

Sana sucked more vigorously on his cock, and Yoongi let out a slow groan, tilting his head back. “A-And the fourth was the last- that night you asked me out. She was pissed that night and was all decked out in lingerie and red lipstick. And next thing I knew, she had bent me over her bathroom countertop and pegged me-”

Sana got off of him, and Yoongi gasped at the feeling of the cold air on his wet dick. He squinted in the dark, trying to see Sana and what she was doing. “Sana? You still there?”

She straddled his thighs, gripping his cock as she slowly sank down. Yoongi gasped at the sensation of her warm walls enveloping his dick, and he realized that what she was doing earlier was taking off her underwear. It wasn’t until she finally sat down on his dick that she responded. “I’m on the pill.”

“I-I wasn’t planning on getting lucky tonight,” Yoongi confessed. “Are you sure we shouldn’t take things slow?”

“Yoongi- just fuck me how she fucked you. Hard.”

Yoongi was perplexed and stunned to hear such dirty words from her. Hesitantly, he gripped onto her hips, bucking his hips up as he began fucking into her. He had to sit up eventually, wrapping an arm around her so that they could have sex in a more stable position.

Yoongi really didn’t think this would happen so quickly. Not that he was complaining. Her moans were soft as she mewled, throwing her head back, her face one of bliss. Yoongi concentrated on that the most, staring at what little the moon would let him.

Her hands clasped onto his shoulders as she rode him, squeezing her eyes shut and biting down on her lip. Eventually, she was burying her head in the crook of his neck, her soft squeaks, and moans buried into the skin.

Yoongi’s breathing was heavy and lustful as he worked to get her to her high, hand snaking between their bodies as he stared up at her pretty face. Going past the layers of fabric from her dress to eventually find the folds that were wrapped around his dick, he found the small nub, rubbing it in slow and steady circles with his thumb. Sana bit down on his neck, moaning out at the feeling.

Yoongi knew he wouldn’t last long, especially from the long foreplay earlier when she was sucking his dick. He would’ve offered to go down on her if she had given him more warning in advance, but luckily she seemed wet enough where she could simply slide right in.

Yoongi’s grunts became deeper, and a warm sensation filled the pit of his stomach. “Are you close?” he asked, biting down on his lip as he tried to resist cumming inside of her too soon.

“Yes, I’m so close. Dear God, please don’t stop,” Sana begged urgently, riding him as fast as she could. Yoongi rubbed her clit harder and faster, doing his best to buck into her and push her towards the edge.

It wasn’t until she finally collapsed on top of him that he could firmly grab her by the hips and fuck her as he pleased. She was limp and lifeless almost, gripping onto his shirt as he fucked into her like a doll. It wasn’t until he filled her up with his seed that he finally fell backward, letting the two rest from the lazy sex.

Yoongi breathed heavily as Sana rolled off of him, dazed.

“That didn’t go as expected,” Yoongi admitted sheepishly.

“No kidding,” Sana breathed, a bubbly laugh escaping her lips. “But I don’t regret it.”

“Me neither,” he smiled, looking over at her as the two shared a brief grin. “So… what was it you two were arguing about that day anyway? You both seemed pissed.”

Sana’s smile dropped. “It’s really nothing.”

“No way. We can’t just have sex to my sexual exploits with her and you deny telling me about some argument that really led to all of this,” he huffed, looking to her as he sat up. “Seriously, what is it? You can tell me.”

Sana gave him a blank stare, her brows furrowing together. “I… Yeah, you’re right I guess.”

“So what is it?”

“We were having a conversation, and I guess I said something she didn’t like, which led to an argument. We ended up saying stuff that was very sensitive to one another- nasty things I regret honestly. I hurt her a lot more than she hurt me, Yoongi. I’ll admit I was the one to blame in that situation.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Yoongi said. “You’re the sweetest person I know.”

Sana offered a fake smile, though it didn’t meet her eyes. “Well, basically, we ended up using what we knew against each other and… You might think I’m a nice person, Yoongi, but there are some really nasty sides to me that come out. Especially when it involves Y/N.”

Yoongi pressed his lips together. “I get it. Some people- good and bad- ignite the worst in others.”

“Something like that.”

“So what was this bad thing you said?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Sana said, hugging her knees.

Yoongi understood, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing her to him. “I get it,” he said finally.

 


End file.
